1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for enhancing a computer to do what previously only a human being could do. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to enhancing a computer to match an emotion and a tone in text with the emotion and the tone depicted by the color in the theme of the page or its background.
2. Background
It is well known in the art of computer science that computers cannot accurately gauge human emotion or tone only from text. Previously, only a human could accurately gauge emotion or tone from text. Thus, there is a long felt need for a computer to perform this task.